


Won't you be my hero?

by pegasusrose99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Conventions, Cosplay, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasusrose99/pseuds/pegasusrose99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Derek to dress up as Captain America for a con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't you be my hero?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day 2016! I wrote this drabble just now. It's un-beta-ed, and just a bit of fun. I hope you like it!
> 
> Please let me know if I missed any tags! Also kudos and comments and criticisms are appreciated.

“Come on, Derek! You’d look amazing as Captain America!”

“With the cape and the shield and the outfit? I could do that.”

“Shield? Yes. Cape? Maybe. Outfit?” Stiles paused. “Not so much.”

 

“How would I be the Cap without the outfit?”

“Well, it’d be more a pair of Cap pants.” Stiles said slyly. 

“What?” 

Stiles turned his laptop around to show Derek a picture of a Captain America cosplayer, his shield in his hand. He was wearing only a pair of boxers with the Captain’s shield emblem on the crotch. 

“No.”

“I bet I could convince you.” Stiles said as kissed Derek. 

“Fine,” Derek answered with a smile. “But only if you go as Hawkeye.”

“See, I thought I’d go as Coulson.” Stiles replied.

“You in a full suit while I’m wearing boxers? No.”

By the time the con arrived, Derek had finagled Stiles into a pair of Spiderman underwear. Stiles only agreed because he could also wear the mask; Derek conveniently forgot to tell him that their friend group already knew he he was. 

Oh, and in case you were wondering, Erica and Boyd went as WonderWoman and Drax. Scott showed up as Natasha, and Allison went as Hawkeye. (They both wore lots of leather and looked amazing.) Isaac went as Iron Man in full armor he’d actually made himself. He was very proud of the face mask that lifted by itself. Danny even came along as Ronan, Ethan, as Denerian Saul, did a great job on Danny’s blue body paint job. Aiden showed up with Lydia; they were dressed as Rocket and Gamora.


End file.
